Kagome The Silver Wolf
by inuyashalover20
Summary: Kagome can change into different things. who knew? if you want a story that will have you thinking, this is the one -(inuyasha)-
1. Default Chapter

Secrets It was a dark and windy night. Kagome was gravely wounded by Kikyo. She lay there in the hut shivering. A worried Inuyasha on her right side watch helplessly as she shivered and moaned in pain. (Sorry if I spelled something wrong.)On her other side was a tired but worried Shippo. "Shippo get some rest I'll watch the rest of the night. "Shippo struggled to say "no" but he didn't want to make Inuyasha mad.  
  
So he went to sleep next to Kagome trying to stop her shivering. After a min. Inuyasha was thinking about how Kagome turned into a wolf demon to save herself and himself. And what Kikyo did. =FLASHBACK=( "Kikyo?!" Inuyasha yelled in confusion and fear .Kagome on the other hand knew why Kikyo came. TO KILL HER!!!!!!!!! "Inuyasha how dare try to kiss that girl behind my back!" Kikyo yelled with rage and hatred. "NOOOO!!!!!!!" It's not what you think!!!!! Yelled Inuyasha. "You can't lie out of this .I know what you intended to do!!! NOW DIE!!!!" Kikyo yelled as she was ready to shoot an arrow at him an arrow at him .He closed his eyes for the hit but it never came .He open his eyes to see a shocked Kikyo Inuyasha turn just to see what she was shocked about. Kogome. She was changing. She had paws instead of hands. She had silver fur instead of raven-black hair. She had a tail and wolf ears Her eyes were beautiful sky blue that shined in the moonlight ./ Her eyes perfectly match the moon that's what I think./Her silver fur made all of her wolf featers shine beautifully in the moonlight. Kagome stood there, so did Inuyasha and Kikyo .A long moment of silent and amazement .Suddenly Kikyo broke the silent. "You were turning into a wolf demon isn't going to scare me!!!!" Kikyo yelled and fired an arrow at Kagome who dodged it with ease. This amazed Inuyasha. He never knew that she had ability to turn into a wolf demon. A beautiful one too. Before she got there Kagome disappeared into thin air.  
  
Both Kikyo and Inuyasha were trying to find her invisible state. Actually she didn't disappear at all. She's just run too fast for a human or demon to see. Inuyasha's ears twitched trying to pick up her movements. This scared him because he couldn't hear her but he could smell her, but barely. When she reappeared Kagome tackled Kikyo. Kikyo fell off the tree with a painful thud on her back. Kagome dodged another blow from Kikyo. But this time Kikyo hit Kagome's paw. Kagome let out a cry of pain. Inuyasha just about to help her but got pinned to a tree. "I'll save you for last after I take care of that mutt!!" Kikyo said coldly. Kagome was about to ambush her from behind to save Inuyasha. But Kikyo turned around in time and stabbed Kagome's front right leg with an arrow in her hand. Kagome let out another cry of pain and started to limp backward to tend to her wound quick. Kikyo liked it when her reincarnation was in pain. Inuyasha watch in horror as Kagome started to bleed heavily. Then Kagome started to growl and she grew sliver angle wings on her back. Now this made Kikyo mad and shocked. Kagome can fly and there's one way to stop her flying. But it wasn't going to be easy. Kikyo realized this when she saw how fast Kagome was going. It looks like it was impossible! Then it hit her. Kikyo had a plan but she new it was going to cost some blood. When Kagome was about to attack something stopped her. Something told her not to attack. She listened to her thought and landed on all three. / Remember her leg got hurt so she's holding it up like when a dog gets hurt. / She stood there in till she took this opportunity to lick her wounds. This bothered Kikyo because she knew that Kagome would be suspicious by just looking at the way she stood there. It looked like she was in a position and it looked like she was holding something in her hand." YOU WOLF TERD!" Kikyo shouted and ran toward Kagome. Kagome simply flapped her wings once, flew over Kikyo, kicked her hard on the head and limped toward Inuyasha.' WOW!! I never new Kagome was that talented!' Inuyasha thought as he watches her come to him and one of his scratched by the arrow ankles. She licked his small wound and started to tug on the arrow hoping to get it free. While Kagome made her attempts to free Inuyasha Kikyo started to get up slowly so the two won't know that she's awake. When she was on her knees she lifted her bow and arrow and pointed it at the almost unpinned Inuyasha. She shot it and when Kagome was on the last arrow..... She heard the arrow coming and spread out one wing to block the shot from making contact to Inuyasha. When the arrow hit her wing it made her howl and cry in pain. When Inuyasha saw what Kagome just did to save him he was horrified that her wing was spilling blood like water. Inuyasha was mad and he unpinned the last arrow in his sleeve and jumped in front of Kagome. Kikyo was surprised when he did that. She was even more surprised when he attacks her with the Tetsusaiga. This scared her then spotted something in the bushes. She knew it was a friend of Inuyasha. So she ran towards it.  
  
.....................TO BE CONTINUED.................  
  
Struggling yet loyal Kagome  
  
This scared her then spotted something in the bushes. She ran towards it to find a little fox demon and a cat demon. It was Kilala and Shippo. Kikyo was just about to make her move when Kilala turn into her true demon form. She back away from Kilala and aimed an arrow at her and Shippo. They both moved in time but not the second. An arrow barely missed Shippo but it deeply scratched his left hind leg. Kilala unfortunately was shot in her belly. Kilala roared in pain and turned into her cute form and lay down on her side trying to ease the pain. Before Inuyasha got to his wounded friends Kikyo pinned him against the same tree as last time but with two arrows on his arms. Kagome stirred and tried to get up, but it was painful to move in till she saw all her friends in danger. Kikyo was going to kill Shippo and Kilala first. Shippo got up and limped to Kilala trying to help her up. But Shippo was kicked by Kikyo. He watched helplessly when Kilala was held by her scruff. Kikyo yanked the arrow out, causing Kilala to cry in pain and struggled to get free. Kagome got up in pain and started to run toward Kikyo. This horrid Inuyasha as he watched her race in pain to save Kilala's life. Kikyo came in for the kill and then felt something pierce through her skin as she screamed in pain and dropped Kilala. When they both fell to the ground they tumbled over it. This made Kagome's state worse cause her getting up, running, and attacking causing her to fall to the ground made her bleeding worse. When Shippo saw this he was confused why a wolf demon came and saved them in its condition, after 30 sec. of thinking he knew it was Kagome and gasped at that. 'Since when did Kagome have the ability to change into a wolf demon?!! 'Shippo thought with his eyes in horror and confusion. Confusion because she can turn into a demon. Horror because the condition she was in trying to fight for her and their lives. When Kagome got up she began to shiver and made a face of pain. Kikyo took advantage of this moment and punched Kagome in the stomach. Kagome's eyes widen in pain and agony. When she fell to the ground she started bleeding from her mouth. [If you seen Spirited Away the part when Haku was a dragon and was bleeding from his mouth, that's were I got the idea. Picture that.] Inuyasha was scared to death when he saw her trying to get up again but got punched again. He was so mad and scared at the same time. He broke the arrows that pinned him punched Kikyo so hard and ran to Kagome's side. " Kagome, Kagome wake up!!!!!" Inuyasha pleaded as he stared at her still form. Inuyasha look at her for a while and noticed that she whimpered and heavily breathed. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome still had the arrow in her arm and her wing. Inuyasha broke them in half and slid the one in her wing out. She winced and whimpered but stopped. Inuyasha slide the other one in her right arm out causing Kagome too fiercely move at the pain. It only caused more pain. After that Kagome was up on paws but was still limping. Inuyasha went over to Shippo and picked him up. Kagome limped over to Kilala who was struggling to get up and lick her belly wound. Kagome picked Kilala up like a pup's mother would do and started to limp over to Inuyasha. Kilala licked Kagome's face to show her appreciation. When they were about to leave in till Kagome suddenly put Kilala down quickly and covered her with her body. Inuyasha was about ten feet away from Kagome only to have stopped at a yelp of pain he heard behind him. He turned around to see Kagome lying in a heap of blood with three arrows in her side. You see Kilala nuzzling Kagome to help her stay awake. Inuyasha ran to her side, picked her up and ran before arrows were shot at the four. Two more arrows were shot at Inuyasha and he heard them but didn't have time to block. "Kagome!!!! Inuyasha yelled." I'm sorry I'm not able to protect you all of you..... Please forgive me!!!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and with that, Kagome eyes snapped open, she jumped out of his arms and pushed him and the other two out of harm's way. She moved them in time but she didn't, she got hit on her side and she fell on her good side. She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her safe friends and fainted  
  
END OF FLASH BACK  
  
His mind filled with questions. Why did Kikyo try to kill them? Why did Kagome keep this secret from him? Will she live or die? Inuyasha didn't care about them except the last one.  
  
The one thing on his mind was so important to him. What she did that night for him. The night Kagome risked her life to save his.  
  
.............TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo's Struggle to keep Kagome alive  
  
Kagome was still sleeping in till pain woke her up. She yelped in pain and breathed heavily. [Kagome still in her wolf form.] She yelped like five times. She yelped a few more times and was calmed by a warm young voice. "Kagome, where does it hurt?" Shippo said getting some squished herbs to ease her pain. Kagome moved her side and paw to show Shippo where the pain was coming from. "Here?" The little fox demon cub asked and Kagome squeeze her eyes to say "yes." Shippo rubbed her paw and the pain was gone in till he stopped. Shippo got more squished herb and was about to put some on Kagome. But when he slightly touched her stomach wound Kagome yelped in pain again. The second time Kagome tried to withstand the pain. She couldn't help but whimper. After awhile Kagome calmed and she drifted to sleep by the warmth of Shippo's gentle rub on her wound. When he stopped her ear twitched and then she breathed softly again. This made Shippo happy and he watch her in till he got tired and slept under her arm. So did Kilala. After the return of Inuyasha who went to get fire wood, water and food saw the scene and thought it was cute and slipped in with Kilala and Shippo. They slept for hours in till Inuyasha thought he felt something move and thought it was someone rolling over in their sleep and fell asleep. After awhile something wasn't right. Shippo was the one to feel something wet. He got up to see what it was. He looked in horror to see blood and where it was coming from. "INUYASHA!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" Shippo yelled at the top of his lungs. Inuyasha stirred with a headache. And was to kill the cub in till he saw Kagome on the floor in front of everyone and had three more arrows sticking out of her wounded side. She was breathing very heavy, heavier than last time. "KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha and ran to her side. Kilala was also wounded again but not as bad as last time. She held up her paw to show that she was wounded there. She was nuzzling Kagome mewing in sadness as she pulled the arrows out and lick Kagome's wounds and lay on top of it to try to make the bleeding stop. Inuyasha took fresh bandages and bandaged Kagome and Kilala's wounds. After an hour Inuyasha started to start the fire. He caught a plump, juicy, fat rabbit and started to cook it. Shippo caught a small but fat crab. Shippo started his own fire and got a small pot and began to boil the water in it. After a minute Shippo dumped the crab in the pot and let it cook. Inuyasha's rabbit was done so was Shippo's crab. They cut of at least a leg and gave it to their wounded friends. Kagome was grubbing down on the rabbit leg and Kilala was grubbing down on the crab leg. They were both done in a matter of seconds. 'Whoa is Kagome and Kilala that hungry?!' Inuyasha thought. 'Do they realize that they ate the legs in 3 seconds?!?!' Shippo thought as he had the look on his face as Inuyasha. That night everyone was asleep except Kagome. She was aware of something and did not move. Kilala woke up and realized that something was outside waiting for them to come out. Kilala and Kagome knew who it was and they let out a loud growl waking up everyone in the room for their attacker.  
  
.....................TO BE CONTINUED....................  
  
Kagome started to change again. This time she was turning into a dragon. She had the face of a Germen Shepherd. Had horns on her head. She also had her chocolate brown eyes, raven- black mane like Inuyasha's and red fur on her back and sides. White fur was on her front. She had a man's chest except more muscular. She had a well muscled tail and arms and stands on her hind legs. Her calf muscles are well built and her claws and fangs were razor sharp. She also had bat wings that looked big and well muscled. "Ka.... Kagome!!!!" the little kitsune cub said in disbelief. "Is that Kagome?!" Inuyasha said in the same amount of shock on his face. 'Wow, I never new she was this muscular, or this well built!' Inuyasha thought. Then out of nowhere Kikyo charged in and yelled "DIE!!" Inuyasha ran over and grabbed Shippo and dodged Kikyo's arrows. Then he grabbed Shippo and ran out the door with Kagome near him. She started to flap her mighty wings and bent down to let Inuyasha on. Inuyasha got on and she flew up in the sky. This was amazing to Inuyasha. He had never flown on a dragon before. He started to get a strange feeling on Kagome. Like water had poured on him. But it wasn't water, it was blood Kagome's blood. Her wing wound opened up again. Kagome winced at the pain but kept flying. She didn't care how much pain she was in, she wanted to get away from danger to save her friends. Inuyasha was starting to worry and tried to stop her but she refused to stop. Inuyasha rode helplessly on the wounded Kagome knowing that there's no stopping her. 


	2. Another transformation!

Kagome found shelter and flew to it. All of a sudden something attacked her and her friends. It was a bird demon flock. They were defeated easily but Kagome couldn't

Fly anymore because she lost a lot of blood from her wing to make it hurt gravely.

She landed on the ground just to find more demon problems. There were two Bear

Demons that had the jewel shards in their chest. They were mates and attacked the four. Kirara changed into her big form and started to fight the female bear demon.

The male was the one who had attacked Inuyasha and clawed him in the chest. Kagome smelled the leader of the small clan and was ready to fight. The leader of clan attacked and Kagome clawed at it. It dodged easily and roared at her. Kagome roared back and started fighting again. The bear tried his attack again and missed again. Kagome clawed at it again and missed again. This time the bear charged at Kagome. She jumped away but that was a mistake. The bear jumped at the same time, clawed her deeply in the chest and smacked her with his other paw sending Kagome flying through the air. When she rolled in the dirt from the hit she used her claws to stop herself from rolling again afterward she cried in pain and bleed from her mouth again. Inuyasha was in horror as he saw this. Before he could dash to her the male mate clawed him in the chest again in the opposite way and slapped him into Kirara. The two mates got together and were heading for the badly injured Kirara and Inuyasha and the terrified Shippo. Kagome looked at her knocked out friends when she suddenly had an idea. When the leader attacked, Kagome stood up, clawed and batted the bear with her claws and strong tail and the leader hit the clan members as they fell into a stream. The bear demon clan was washed away by the stream. Kagome still bleeding from the mouth and wounds picked her friends up as Shippo jumped on her shoulder to go to the cabin.

As Kagome carried everyone Inuyasha came to. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked barely. Kagome and Shippo were surprised and excited that Inuyasha woke up early. "Are you ok Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Shippo's mouth dropped open and Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as dinner plates. "You can talk in your dragon form!?" Shippo and Inuyasha asked with amazement. "Yeah." Kagome said and with that Inuyasha and Shippo fainted. Kagome smiled and got to the cabin finally. When she was about to go in she sensed a storm nearby and it's a blizzard storm. She can tell since her dog like sinces were acting up plus she can smell it too. She got the three in the cabin and went out to find food, water, and firewood. When she got back she had a bunch of firewood. She went back out to get the food and water. When she got back she had two buckets full of water. Then she went back out to find the food. When she came back this time she had wounds on her legs, arms, and she was bleeding at the mouth again but she had the food. Kagome ate one of the rabbits and left the other three for Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. The storm lasted for hours and nobody woke up yet from their sleep. Shippo woke up and ate his rabbit. After that he snuggled close to Kagome and fell asleep. After another hour Inuyasha woke up and ate his rabbit meat. While eating he kept asking Kagome if she was alright. She kept saying yes trying to hide her wounds. When Inuyasha got mad at her for not talking that much to him he was blind with anger. He didn't see Kagome shiver or he didn't hear her whimper. "Talk to me Kagome!" He yelled in angry but soft enough not to wake the others. She just looked at him and stared with confused but calmed eyes. All of a sudden he pushed Kagome and started to yell at her. "Talk dang it!"

Kagome was just about to say something but pain stopped her and she just closed her eyes. Inuyasha slapped the crap out of her but she didn't care. She was too wounded to care. "Why you no good..." He was clenching her arm and she winced at that. "Ha! I new it, why did you lie?! " No answer. "I SAID WHY DID YOU LIE!!??" He was about to hit her again in till he saw her bleeding and breathing heavily. He saw all of her wounds and backed up. He took a good look at her chest wound to see it was bleeding the heaviest. Kagome slumped to the floor and curled up in a ball trying to ease the pain. Before Inuyasha could walk to her he saw some herbs that Kagome collected. He took some of it and walked toward Kagome. Kagome looked up at him with eyes that Inuyasha never wants to see ever again. Her eyes looked like there flaming with pain. He hated it when she was in this much pain. He started to squish the herbs while Kagome look at him and closed her eyes in pain again. When Inuyasha was done he was about to rub some on her wounds. "This might sting a little." Inuyasha said about to put some on. When he put some on it didn't sting a little. It sung like crap. Kagome roared at the stinging and the pain and started thrashing around. Inuyasha tried to hold her down but his efforts were useless. Kirara and Shippo woke up and were startled seeing the scene. "Guys you got to help me pin her down!!" Inuyasha yelled desperately trying to Kagome down as long as he can. Shippo and Kirara didn't hesitate to help Inuyasha. Kagome's thrashing became more violent and Kirara had to change into her true form just trying to hold her down. Kagome finally calmed down and was breathing heavier from all that thrashing and Inuyasha rubbed more herbs on her. This time she winced at the stinging pain but didn't thrash. "Try not to do that ever again Kagome." Shippo pleaded and Kagome chuckled and let Shippo curl up in her arms as she cradled him then they both went to sleep. Inuyasha smiled and curled up next to Kagome so did Kirara and they all slept peacefully.


	3. The Screech

When Inuyasha woke up he panicked. Kagome wasn't by him. He thought something bad happened to her. He was about to get up when suddenly he smelled her scent. He went to the door of the cabin. He was relieved to see her getting water by the stream. When she was about to come in she stopped dead in her tracks. She started to move her sensitive ears left to right. She didn't like the sound she was hearing and flattened her ears on her skull and closed her in pain. Inuyasha did the same. Something was hurting their ears. Shippo screamed and Kirara roared in pain in the cabin. Inuyasha and Kagome heard them and ran in with their ears still pressed against their skull. When they got in there they had to cover their ears even if they were pressed against their skull. They saw Shippo and Kirara covering up their ears in a corner. Then Inuyasha got on his knees and started to hit his head on the wall. Kagome saw what was causing the noise. It was a medium sized screech demon crow and it was by itself. Kagome looked at the bird and use her fire breath on it. It was dead but it left a tasty treat for the four. They looked at the morsel and dug in. After their meal they all sat by the fire while they watch it snow in till they fell asleep.

Sorry if it was short. Please R&R


	4. Kagome transformsAGAIN!

Kagome was the first one up. She smelled Kikyo near by. She woke everyone up to leave before Kikyo came in. Kagome started to change again. She grew a long snake-like body.

She had silver fur again. This time she had her chocolate brown eyes that shined in the moonlight. She grew paws and the legs of a Golden Retriever. She had black hair on her head to the tip of her tail. It was more like fur. She had horns pointing towards her back and was about a foot long. She had a dog-like face with to pointed dog ears on the top of her head to make her look like a puppy. She told everyone to hop on her back. When everyone was on her back she picked up the leftover food and put it in a sack she found in the cabin. She put the bag around her shoulder like a purse and flew of. It was a beautiful night and the moon shined down on the group as Kagome flew gracefully through the sky. Thoughts ran through Inuyasha's mind as they flew. 'How is any of this possible? Kagome can turn into a wolf, a well muscled dragon and now a graceful looking sky dragon?!' He was lost in thought in till Kagome moved to get the leftover food. She pulled out a crow leg that was looking juicy. This made Inuyasha's mouth water and he drooled a little on Kagome. Kagome growled playfully at Inuyasha to tell him to stop drooling. Inuyasha whipped the drool off and was confused when he saw her have a straight face. It sounded like she wasn't playing. He looked at her for a while in till he heard her growl playfully at him again. At the same time she growled she didn't make an expression. He finally whipped the drool of her as she gave the leg to Inuyasha. Then she pulled out two more pieces of meat for Kirara and Shippo. The three ate the meat as Kagome got some meat herself. She ate her small meal and sped up her pace. The three on her back thought it was fun. Even INUYASHA THOUGHT IT WAS FUN!!!!

Who would have thought he'd would have fun like a kid riding a roller coaster. As the group had fun flying fast little did they know that someone's following them.

Who is the person or demon following Kagome and friends? And what do they want with them? Or what does she/he what from them? Find out on the next Story of Kagome the Silver Wolf!


End file.
